A Perfect World
by longlostnite
Summary: What happens when you get the very thing you've been wishing for in your life? Does it make you happy? Rated T, but may change to M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This story was co-written by CSD1 and me, and as usual, all disclaimers stand we don't own Vicki, Henry, Mike or any characters that the great Tanya Huff came up with. The O.C.s are ours, though and we love them in spite of their weird character flaws.

Chapter 1

A slight chill filled the dark Toronto night. as Vicki and Henry walked along a sidewalk in a old neighborhood that had more than one abandoned building. Henry was walking backwards facing Vicki pleading with her.

"Come on Vic. One date. Just one. I'll be a perfect gentleman I swear." He took his forefinger and made a cross sign over his heart. A small laugh escaped from Vicki. "We can do whatever you want. Dinner in a five star restaurant. Ballroom dancing."

Vicki looked at him over the top of her glasses, one eyebrow raised. Henry rolled his eyes and let out a deep breath. "Fine. How about pizza and a movie? Beer and bowling?"

Vicki laughed at the image that came in her head. "I can just see you bowling." She shook her head from side to side. "Henry, we have been over this a dozen times in the last year. I don't think it's a good idea for us to date. What if something went wrong? How would we continue to work together? I went through this with Mike and it wasn't fun. I have no wish to do it again."

Henry gave her a sexy grin, a small dimple appearing in one cheek. "Who says anything will go wrong? I promise you won't regret it." He leaned closer to her, his voice dropped to just a whisper. "Say yes Vicki. I know you want to."

This time both of Vicki's eyebrows rose. "I wasn't aware that vampires could read minds. You really do learn something new every day." She put one hand on his chest and pushed him to the side to walk around him. "Could we just focus on our case please? We should be thinking about a missing college student right now. Her mother isn't paying us to talk about our relationship."

Henry looked around him seeing the houses with broken windows and rotten wood steps. The grass and shrubbery had been neglected for quite awhile. "Why is it everytime a kid goes missing it's in some rundown place?"

"Because there isn't anything fun to do in the upscale suburbs." Vicki looked at the piece of paper with the address written on it. She looked to the old house on her right.

"Well this is it. The last place Lisa Jackson was seen." Vicki took out her high powered flashlight and walked around the yard, the light shining in all the dark spaces. Other than some cockroaches and trash the yard was empty, no sign that anyone, even Lisa, had been there. Vicki turned toward the front door. "Let's see what we can find inside."

Side by side Vicki and Henry walked up the creaking steps toward the door. Vicki had just put her hand on the knob when Henry put his own hand on top of it to stop her. "What? What's wrong?"

Henry frowned and tried to identify what he was feeling. "I'm not sure. Something isn't right." He pushed her away from the door. "Stay here while I check it out." Carefully he opened the door and stepped inside the dark house.

The interior of the house was empty, cobwebs and dust bunnies in every corner. Henry moved into the large family room on his right. He turned to look behind him and saw Vicki. "I told you to wait outside."

Vicki put her hands on her hips. "Since when do I ever listen to you?" Not waiting for him to answer Vicki ran the flashlight over the room. "It doesn't look like we'll find anything here."

Henry walked to the center of the room. "I don't know about that Vic. Something is here, I'm just not sure what." He turned in a circle, he used his senses to try and pinpoint the energy he could feel in the room. His gaze went to an old chandelier, he looked up toward it. Just then a wave of dizziness came over him, his eyes closed and he felt himself falling.

* * *

Henry sat up, his heart beating fast and gasping for breath. He shook his head to clear the confusion from his brain, as he slowly opened his eyes and looked around. He was in his bedroom, in his bed, naked. Henry ran one hand over his face trying to remember how he had gotten here. Had Vicki brought him home? And what had happened in the first place? The last memory he had was feeling lightheaded in the old house, after that he recalled nothing.

Henry flung back the sheets and put his feet on the floor. He needed to call Vicki and find out what happened. He moved to his dresser and pulled out a pair of sweatpants. As he was pulling them on he noticed Vicki's ring and necklace on the smooth surface. Henry frowned. Why would Vic leave them here? Beside the jewerly was also a woman's watch, but not Vicki's. Because of her bad eyesight Vicki used a digital watch with a large face and bright numbers. This watch was very small and h knew Vicki would never be able to read the time on it. Henry looked around the room and saw more things that he didn't remember being there. A Steven King book that he knew Vicki was reading. In one corner he saw her favorite boots and one of her old t-shirts. Once more confusion went through him. What was going on?

He was just reaching for the phone to call Vicki when he heard a familiar sound.

A heartbeat.

Vicki's heartbeat.

He turned toward the bathroom door where the sound had come from. Before he reached it the door opened and out stepped Vicki. Her hair was wet and small drops of water dripped across her chest inside the robe she was wearing. His robe.

She smiled at him. "I thought it was about time for you to wake up." Then she did the last thing he expected. She put both hands on his cheeks and pulled him forward to kiss him. Shock had his mouth opening giving her tounge access. A growl emerged from his chest, his arms wrapped tight around her. Her tounge danced lazily around his, her body rubbing against his own. Softly she broke the kiss and leaned back, her hands still on his face. "Are you alright? You look funny."

Henry was anything but alright. He had no clue what was going on and he wasn't able to think straight with his body turning rock hard against her. Then he noticed two things that weren't right. He looked deep into her eyes and he knew that her vision was a perfect 20/20. If that wasn't strange enough he looked down at her wrists near his face. The demon tattoos that she had for the last year were gone. Everything in him told him that this was Vicki, he would know her anywhere. Something had changed, he just wasn't sure how.

Vicki's look turned to one of concern. "Henry?"

Henry decided not to say anything just yet. Until he was sure what was going on he would keep his thoughts to himself. "I'm fine. I guess I'm having trouble waking up."

Once more a smile crossed her face. "I don't have to be at work for a couple of hours. Maybe I can help you." She then untied the red silk belt and let the robe fall to the floor. She pressed her naked body against him, her skin hot. Henry closed his eyes, a wave of desire filled his body. He didn't know what happened or how, but his greatest wish had come true.

He was with Vicki and she wanted him.

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

As usual, all disclaimers still stand, with the exception of our original characters. Thank you for reading!

Chapter 2

"HENRY!" The name ripped from her throat. Vicki ran into the room, the flash light at eye level, searching the dark room. Fear washed over her_, No! He can't be gone! Impossible_

_The empty_, dark room.

_Impossible,_ she thought, _people don't just vanish into thin air_.

"Yeah, then where is he, genius?", she mumbled out loud.

_I don't know, but he's here somewhere. _

She heard voices coming from another room and followed them using her flashlight to show her the way. When she entered the room to the left of the front door, she could still hear them, but they were no closer.

"Where is she?"

"She ran in here!"

"You should show yourself, witch! Defying us will only make this harder on everyone."

"There is no where you can hide from us."

Standing still and swinging the flashlight around, Vicki tried to see where the voices were coming from. Still hearing disembodied voices, and having no clue where to start, she began to feel cold fingers crawling up her spine. She heard a noise behind her and as she swung around, bringing the flashlight back up, she was knocked over, the light rolling away.

"Get _off_ me!", she said as she pushed with both hands.

"Help me, please! They'll kill me if they find me."

"_I'll_ kill you if you don't get the fuck off of me right now!" She shoved, and the woman fell off while Vicki felt around for her light.

She could feel the woman standing up, brushing off her clothes, "you are quite rude, you know."

"Well, call me crazy. I don't like it when people pop out of nowhere, knock me over and use me for a cushion." She found her flashlight and shined it in the face of the woman who had just called her rude. "Who are you, how did you get here, and where is Henry?"

"My name is Minnie, I have no idea how I got here, and who is Henry?"

"Hey! I'll ask the questions! _You_ just landed on _me_, not the other way around, so start talking. " A grin split her face, "Minnie? Your name is Minnie? Where's Mickey?" When she got a blank stare back for her trouble, she said, "Never mind. Where did you come from? Did you see my friend? A little taller than me, beautiful curly hair, dimpled chin, a smirk he can't get rid of?"

"I didn't see anyone like that, no. Just the people who were chasing me."

"And why were they chasing you?"

"The fools think I'm a witch."

"If you're not a witch, then how did you manage to appear out of nowhere?"

"I have no idea, I just did."

"Uh huh. Well, you're coming with me until I can figure this out." Vicki pulled out her cell phone, speed dialing Coreen. "Hey, Coreen, it's me. I need you to get right on something. The house at 455 Conover? I need everything you can find on it for me and have it ready by the time I get back." Vicki stopped to listen for a minute. "Because I'm here now, and Henry's disappeared, so you know what I want to know." She looked at the girl. "I'm bringing company so snap to, ok? Thanks." She closed her phone, turned to the girl and said, "Let's go, Minnie. You've got some 'splainin' to do." She took the girl by the elbow and led her out of the house. Seeing Henry's car in the driveway, she had a sudden tightness hit her chest. _I'll find you Henry, I promise._ She locked up the car and she and her new friend started walking.

tbc 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Henry tried to find the self control that he had used for over four hundred years. Control was one of the first things he had learned when he had been reborn as a vampire. He was always controlled when he fed, making sure he never took too much. He was controlled in his strength, knowing he could easily hurt any man or woman.

The one area of his life that he gave free rein was his passion. He had never held back when it came to making love. Now he had the woman of his dreams in his arms wanting him and he was trying to find someway to resist her.

Vicki pressed her firm breasts into his chest, her lips and tongue running down his neck. Henry put his hands on her shoulders to move her away when suddenly one of her hands ran down his chest to the waistband of his sweats, her fingers dipping inside. Not believing he was really doing it he moved Vicki back from his body.

Vicki looked up at him. "Henry what's wrong?"

Henry couldn't think of anything to say, he seemed to be unable to form words. Silently he looked into her beautiful face.

Vicki moved away from him and picked up the robe from the floor, putting it back on. She had a sad look on her face. "I was wondering when this day would come. I just hoped it wouldn't come so soon."

To Henry's surprise tears appeared in her eyes. Henry's heart clenched in pain, Vicki never gave into tears. He put one hand on the back of her head. "What day? What are you talking about?"

Vicki wiped at a tear that had fallen down her cheek. "I always knew that one day you would get tired of me. I guess you want someone younger, someone prettier than me."

Henry frowned. The changes in Vicki were more than physical, they were emotional as well. The Vicki _he_ knew was self confidant in all aspects of her life. She would never show weakness much less give in to it.

Henry wrapped his arms around her. "Vicki I will always want you, never doubt that. Why would I want another woman when I already have the most beautiful woman in the world?" He smiled tenderly at her. "I just have some things on my mind. I don't want to be distracted when I make love to you."

She smiled back at him. Just then the phone began to ring, Vicki picked up the receiver. "Hello?" As Henry watched Vicki's body seemed to tense. "Yes sir, chief Celluci." She listened for a moment. "But I'm already working a double shift tonight. No sir. I understand. Yes sir, I'll be right there." She hung up the phone and let out a deep sigh. "I swear that man loves to make my life a living hell. I have to go in early." She turned to Henry. "I guess it's a good thing we weren't busy when he called. He's been looking for a reason to fire me. I should just let him, it's not like I like my job."

Vicki walked into the large closet and came out carrying a freshly pressed police officers uniform. Thoughts ran wild through Henry's mind. Vicki was a cop and she hated it? That didn't add up, he knew Vicki would give anything to wear the badge again. And what was up with Mike? It seemed he was the head of the department now and being a asshole.

Well, he had always been a asshole to Henry, but never with Vicki. Even when their relationship was at it's rockiest Mike had always been respectful to Vicki.

Vicki walked back into the bathroom and closed the door. A moment later Henry heard the hair dryer turn on. This was too weird, he needed to figure out what was going on and the best person to help him figure it out was Coreen, she could always come up with the right answers. Henry grabbed his cell phone and pressed the buttons to her number. As Henry listened a answering machine came on. Henry frowned, it was his editors office. Thinking he had hit the wrong speed dial he tried again with the same results. Looking down at the phone Henry scrolled through the numbers on the phone. Coreen wasn't listed in the directory. "Guess that means that I haven't met Coreen in this place. Wonder what's happened to her in this world?"

Henry moved into his office and booted up the laptop. One good thing about working with Vicki the last year was that she had taught him some tricks to finding people. He brought up a website that tracked people's addresses and typed in Coreen's name and birthday. A minute later he had the address. Henry frowned at the location of Coreen's home, shaking his head. "If you live there, I'm guessing you're not a soccer mom with a mini van." The area was one that even the most hardened criminals avoided.

Vicki walked into the room strapping on her gun. She stopped in front of his desk. "I should be home before you go to sleep." She looked closely at him. "Why don't you take a break from work tonight, try to relax."

Henry stood and walked with her to the door. "I think I will. Have a good night." He said.

"I'll have as good a night as Celluci let's me." She smiled up at him. "You know I have tomorrow night off, what do you say we go out on a old fashioned date?"

His conversation with Vicki on the sidewalk sprang into his mind. He gave her a small smile, just a tilting of his lips. "I would love to go on a date with you."

"Good. I'll call you when I get my break." She reached up and kissed him softly. "I love you."

Henry had to swallow the tears that those words had brought. For so long he had wanted to hear her say that. He leaned down and kissed her and whispered against her lips. "I love you too, Vicki."

She pulled away and with a small wave left. Henry closed the door and leaned against the wood.

His hand reached for the silver cross that hung from his neck. He closed his eyes and prayed. "Dear Lord help me."

tbc


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Vicki and the woman were walking back down the same sidewalk Vicki and Henry had walked less than half an hour ago. She was listening to Minnie yammer, but not, trying to figure out what had happened, where Henry had vanished.

"I don't know why you're insisting I come with you, I have no idea what's going on here."

"Yeah, right, and I've got 20/20 vision and a condo in the Bahamas . Keep walking."

"Why couldn't we take that nice car back there?"

"Because I don't have the keys." _And even if I did, I couldn't drive_, she thought darkly.

"Well, who does?"

"The guy I mentioned, Henry." _Where are you, Henry?_

"Oh."

As they got closer to town, Vicki saw a taxi and whistled, when the cab stopped for them, Vicki almost shoved the girl in. Pulling up in front of her office, she paid the driver, and again, just pushed the girl inside, and up the stairs.

"Vicki! You found him!" Coreen jumped up, smiling when she saw someone behind the p.i., then her face fell as she realized it was a girl, not Henry. "Oh. No sign of him?"

"No, Coreen, not yet. But don't worry, we'll find him. I promise." She threw her jacket on the couch, "What do you have for me?"

"The house has a long, freaky history."

"Of _course_ it does. What kind of freaky history?"

"For starters it was built just after World War II, by a man named Elias Marick, who came back from the European theater a rich man. Rumor had it, he made his money in the black market, buying and selling medical supplies to whomever had the money. Rumor _also_ had it he had a big jones on for the black magic, built that house because he believed that area was a nexus to parallel worlds and because he wanted to prove his theory. Of course, everyone thought he was a froot loop, but it didn't stop him. Until the day he disappeared, he _swore_ it was a conduit to another world and he was determined to find it."

"Wait. He disappeared. Not died?"

"Yup, his eldest daughter, Sharmane, went to visit him one day, walked into an empty house, began to search. When she couldn't find him, she called the police, and since he had a few bucks, they came running. They were going to make a cursory search, but she had a fit and they a bit more of an effort. He was almost 70, so they thought maybe he was senile and had just wandered off. They made the usual inquiries, spoke with the neighbors.

Nobody ever saw him again. The kids eventually sold the house and the people who bought it moved out within a month. The report says they knew it was haunted, because they would be having dinner or whatever and they would hear voices coming from nowhere. Every so often, they'd swear they saw a flash of light. Just for a second, then it would disappear. They called everybody from the local parish priest to ghostbusters, but nothing helped."

She handed Vicki copies of all the things she'd pulled from the net. "The house stood for sale for almost three years, then, some idiot bought it. He wasn't as lucky as the previous owners and went missing in. Just up and vanished. Left behind his cat, a brand new Mercedes and apparently everything he'd ever owned."

"That can't be good."

"Probably not, no. I think Marick _did_ find a portal to a parallel universe, he just didn't know how to get back."

"You think that's what happened to Henry? He accidentally stumbled into the portal?" The frown creased Vicki's forehead.

"Could be. I have a friend who's sensitive to things like that. I could call, and we could go back to the house tomorrow and check it out."

"You have a friend who's sensitive to portals to alternate universes?" Vicki rubbed the bridge of her nose, "I am so _not_ surprised." She waved a hand at the phone, "call. It can't hurt." Her left arm shot out from her body, "Don't you move Minnie. We're not done."

Coreen hadn't noticed, but the girl had quietly stood and tried to leave. Vicki might have been going blind, but she had hearing that would put the bionic woman to shame. She turned and looked at the petite redhead, "I need to know how you got here and I need the truth, not some bullshit about how you have no idea what happened to you." She stared at the girl, "Batting those baby blues at me isn't going to work, because I want my friend back and I know somehow, you are the key. Sit."

tbc


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: The usual disclaimers apply and thanks for reading!

Chapter 5

Henry drove to the address he had for Coreen, a part of him scared at what he would find. Vicki and Mike seemed so different here, he had no idea how this world had treated Coreen. He pulled up to the curb in front of a apartment building that may have been very nice in the 60's. Now it was falling apart, the tenants the worst of the worst of humanity. If Coreen was here chances were that her life wasn't a good one.

Henry exited the car, putting the keys in his pocket. As he started to walk to the apartment, two young men approached him, each walking with a cockey attitude. He turned to look at them.  
"What do you want?" he asked them.

The oldest looked from Henry to his friend. "We want your wallet and that fancy car." He pulled out a small .22 caliber pistol.

Henry laughed. He had been in this situation so many times over the years. Normally he would just have some fun with them, feed and put a good dose of fear in them, but tonight he didn't have time to waste. His blue eyes turned black, his voice soft but commanding. "Go away and don't come back." He took the gun from them, then watched them turn and walk back the way they had come.

Henry looked around for Coreen's apartment, and finding it he stood in front of the door for several seconds, dread going through him at what had happened to her. Knowing he had to find out, he knocked on the door. Henry heard movement inside, heard a heartbeat, but there was no answer to his knock. He knocked harder. Finally he heard a dead bolt turn and the door opened a crack.

Peeking through the small opening was Coreen. Henry sucked in a deep breath at what he saw. Coreen was unkempt, her hair oily and hanging limply around her face, she wore a torn tank top with dirt smudged on it. He also smelled a strong odor of alcohol and from her dilated eyes he knew she was high on something.  
"Oh Coreen, what happened to you?" He whispered.

She frowned at him. "Who the hell are you? If the landlord sent you I already told that son of a bitch that he'd have the rent on Tuesday." She started to close the door,

Henry put his foot in the doorframe to stop her and she looked up at him with fear in her eyes. Henry smiled at her, trying to put her at ease. "The landlord didn't send me. I'm a friend and I want to help you."

Coreen opened the door a little wider. "Help me? Hey are you Dante's new dealer? He said you had some good stuff." She ran her eyes over his body from top to bottom. "I don't have any money but we could work out another way to pay you." She licked her lips. "I wouldn't even mind with you."

Henry's heart sank as he realized that Coreen couldn't help him, but he could help her. Holding her gaze he looked deep into her eyes. "You no longer have any desire to use drugs or alcohol." He pulled out his wallet and took out a large amont of cash that he always kept with him and put the money in her hand. "Tomorrow you will find a nice apartment and enroll at the university." He smiled. "You want to take classes in paranormal studies. Now you will go to bed and sleep peacefully all night. Tomorrow you will do as I commanded. " He brushed a strand of hair from her face. "You will not remember that I was here. Now lock the door and go to bed." Henry stood back and waited, Coreen closed the door and he heard the deadbolt turn. He could only hope what he had done was enough.

Henry walked back to the Jag and tried to think of what to do next. He knew the old house was the key, but he needed some information about it first. Getting in, he started the car and headed downtown, hoping maybe Vicki could find something on the police database.

When Henry entered the police department he heard a familiar voice, raised in anger and stopped just inside the squad room to see Mike leaning over the desk of a roockie cop.

"What the hell do you mean they don't have the ballistics back yet? That report was supposed to be ready hours ago." He yelled.

The smaller man swallowed hard. "I'm sorry Chief Celluci, they said they were backed up. They won't be able to get to it for a couple of days."

"A couple of days?" Celluci leaned closer to the man, his nose almost touching the other mans. "You get back on that phone and tell them I want that report first thing in the morning. They can do the paternity test for some crackwhore later." Mike stood straight. "You can also tell them that if they have a problem in their lab I'll be very happy to come down there and help them fix it." He gave the cop a meaningful look.  
The man picked up the phone on his desk. "Yes sir."

Mike turned and saw him and Henry braced himself, waiting for that anger to be turned on him. Once again things didn't happen the way he thought. Instead of being angry, Mike seemed happy, he smiled broadly at Henry. He stopped in front of him and slapped him heartly on the back.

"Henry it's been too long since you came around. I was beginning to think Vicki wasn't letting you out of the house." He laughed. " But I _was_ just getting ready to call you. I got two tickets for this weekends hockey game. I thought you might like to go with me."

Henry's eyes closed and his chin fell toward his chest. He pinched the bridge of his nose. "You have got to be kidding me." He looked up toward the ceiling. "Well now I know where I'm at. I'm in hell."


	6. Chapter 6

As usual, no infringement is intended and thanks for reading our story!

Chap 6

Vicki didn't do subtle. She wasn't even sure she could spell it correctly. She pushed the redhead down onto the sofa and stood over her, trying to communicate exactly how close to the edge she was. "What is your name, why and how are you here and where the fuck in Henry?"

Anger fought with fear on the girl's face and fear won. "I told you, my name in Minerva Winchester. You already know where I came from. How I got here is what I'd like to know. That house we were in? What happened? It was the same place, but not. My apartment wasn't there. Or my roommate. I don't understand." Tears began to well in her eyes.

Vicki didn't believe her, but without her personal lie detector to hear Minnie's heart rate, she couldn't be certain. For now, she'd play along, because she had no otherchoice. Until she could figure out what was going on and how to get Henry back from wherever the hell he was, she needed this girl. "So tell me exactly what you remember happening just before you landed on me."

"Well, I was in my apartment, getting ready for work when there was a pounding on my door. I heard voices, yelling, saying they knew I was a witch, and that I should surrender and that it would go much easier on me! I didn't know what they were talking about, I swear! I'm no witch! I wouldn't open the door, but they wouldn't go away either, so I went into the bedroom. There's a connecting door to the next apartment and I was hoping I would be able to get through there."

"Why did they think you were a witch?"

"Because the politicans are running on a no magic platform, and they've stirred up the public! Witch hunts are the norm. I'm no witch, but I've been seen with known witches and that is as good as being one! The last place that's safe for witches and other magical beings is Montreal. Everyone there's already considered a little strange, so nobody bothers them, but even that probably won't last much longer. Anyway, I made it through to the next apartment and the next thing I know, you're under me, yelling!" Minnie stopped talking and took a deep breath. To look at her, you'd think nothing resembling an untruth could possibly pass her lips, but Vicki had been a cop for a long time and a p.i. for almost two years. Every instinct in her body was screaming LIAR when she looked at the girl, but without proof and without Henry, she was torn. _Oh, God, Henry, I miss you already. I promise, you're coming home to me. Soon_.

Vicki turned when she heard Coreen clearing her throat. "Uh, Vicki, could I speak with you a moment?"

_This can't be good, Coreen's using proper grammar_. "Of course." She turned to face Minnie. "Wait here. I'll be right back." Vicki stepped out of her office and asked, "What do you have for me, Coreen.?"

"There _have_ been other incidents in that house. The girl you were hired to find isn't the first one to go missing there, in the last few years, there've been at least four others since the old man disappeared." She cut her eyes towards the inner office. "The neighbors had reported hearing voices coming from the house at odd hours and actually called the cops once. When they got there, they found bupkus and wrote up the neighbor for calling in a false report." She put down her notes, "Vicki, I have a friend…."

"I remember. One who's 'sensitive' to these things. Do you think she could get a message to Henry through the portal?"

"He. He's nice. Maybe he can sense Henry's presence."

"Fine. I'll try anything. Call him."

"OK. I'll tell him to come here."

"Great. Listen, stick with our girl Minnie, make sure she doesn't leave. I'm going to go see Mike. Maybe he can help."

tbc


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Mike watched Henry with a concerned lookand put one hand on Henry's shoulder. Henry had to keep himself from shoving that hand away. "Hey are you alright? You look a little pale." Mike laughed. "Well more pale than usual that is."

Henry continued to rub the space between his eyes wondering for the first time if vampires could get migraines. "I need a drink."

Mike laughed and leaned closer to whisper in his ear. "Were you thinking of O negative or something stronger?"

Henry knew he couldn't take any more of this best buddy crap. "Never mind. I need to talk to Vicki." He looked around but didn't see her. "Do you know where I can find her? It's important."

"She's having dinner with her father." Henry's eyes snaped to the taller man. "What? You know they have dinner together several times a week."

Vicki was having dinner with her father?! One more strange thing that was out of place. His Vicki, the one he knew, had been abandoned by her father when she was a child. She had never really talkED about the man to Henry and he hadn't pushed her. He knew what it was like to resent your father.

"Damn. I was hoping she could check your computer for some information I need," Henry said.

Mike smiled at him. Henry thought he might get sick if he saw that grin turned on him one more time. "Got something freaky you need to check out? Why didn't you say so. Let's go into my office and I'll see what we can find." Mike turned to a glass encased office, Henry followed behind him. "This seems like old times, you and I working together. I'll never forget when we nabbed ol' Norman Bridewell. It's a good thing we found him before he could get that last sacrifice. I hate to think what would have happened if you and I hadn't stopped him."

Henry tried to keep the surprise off his face. He and Mike had stopped Norman? Henry didn't know why he was shocked at that, but he did wonder what else was different here and he wasn't sure he _wanted_ to know. He needed to get that information and get the hell away from Mike before he lost control.

"I need any information you can find on an old house." He gave Mike the address and watched Mike type it into the computer.

After a few seconds Mike leaned back in his chair. "I sure hope you aren't interested in buying this place. In the last twenty years alone there have been at leasthalf adozen people who have vanished from that place." Henry slid to the edge of his chair. Mike frowned at the computer screen. "In fact someone came in here a few hours ago to report someone missing from that address, but they haven't been gone long enough for us to investigate."

"What's the name?" Henry asked.

Mike moved the mouse around. "A Minerva Winchester aka Minnie. Her roommate filed the report just a few hours ago." Mike looked at the frown on Henry's face. "What's going on Henry?"

Henry stared into space. "I wish I knew." Henry felt a sudden need to escape. "Thanks for the help Mike." He stood to leave.

Mike stood as well. "Are you sure you're alright? You don't seem like yourself. I s it Vicki?" Mike shook his head. "I tried to tell you getting involved with her was a bad idea, I knew you would regret it one day. She just sucks the life right out of people." He smiled at Henry again. "Even people who are technically already dead."

Henry felt his anger rise at the way Mike talked about Vicki. Before he could stop himself his eyes turned black, his voice demanding. "You will not talk about her like that."

Mike frowned. "OK now I'm really worried about you. You know you can't vamp me."

Henry grabbed fistful of his hair in frustration. "I can't take any more of this. I have _got_ to go." He turned to the door.

Mike called after him. "What about the hockey game? You want to go?"

Henry turned back. "I'm not sure I'll be here." Under his breath he whispered, "At least I hope not." Before Mike could say anything else Henry left the building.

Henry sat in his car, his head back against the seat, eyes closed. "Well, what do I do now?" His mind came up with only one answer. Bettie. Henry opened his eyes and pulled out his cell phone. To his surprise the number for Dr. Bettie Sagara was listed, and it was the same number for the university. Henry was almost scared to hope as he hit the button to call. For all he knew she could be a ax murder in this world.

After three rings the phone was answered. "Hello?"

Henry had to swallow before he could speak. "Bettie? It's Henry."

"Henry, it's been awhile. How are you?" She said.

Henry laughed. "Not good I'm afraid. Bettie I have a problem I need your help with. May I come over?"

"You don't have to ask Henry, you're always welcome here."

A sudden thought came to him. "Is your office still at the administration building?"

She laughed. "Of course it is."

"Thank God something is the same. I'll be right there." He hung up the phone and drove the ten minutes to the campus.

Bettie held her arms open to him when he entered the room. Henry fought the need to put his head on her shoulder like a child, instead returning her embrace and kissing her smooth cheek. He leaned back. "Thanks for seeing me Bettie. I have one hell of a problem and you may be the only person who can help me."

She smiled at him and patted his hand. "I'll help anyway I can, you know that." She led him to a small couch. "Now tell me what's going on."

Henry told her everything he knew. He told her about the house and how he woke up here with everything and everyone different. Bettie took notes as he talked and asked a few questions. Finally she looked at him.

"It sounds like you fell into some kind of portal. From what you've said, I'd say that all the things you wanted changed were in your mind and when you woke up here all those changes had happened. Have you heard of the alternate realities theorem? There's one school of thought that says your wishes, what you wish to be reality, determine which reality you fall into. Then there's the other schools that thing it's so much drivle."

Henry frowned in confusion. "No! You think I _wanted_ Vicki to be a fragile shell of herself? I _wanted_ to be best buddies with a man I hate? I _wanted_ Coreen to be a drug addict?"

Bettie shook her head. "Of course not. What you wanted were things that related to Vicki. When those things were changed in her, it affected the lives of the people around her. You wanted a relationship with her, here you have it. You wanted her to have her sight back, here she has it. You knew she wanted to be a cop again and she is. Plus you wanted her free from all the supernatural stuff and that is why she doesn't have the demon marks."

That made sense but he was still confused. "What about Mike and Coreen? And why are you the same? You're no different in this world."

"The changes didn't affect my life and that's why I'm the same to you. As for Mike, well you wanted him to back away from Vicki and he has. Because he never had that relationship with her it sounds like he immersed himself in his work. As for Coreen, well, she is the saddest of all. Because she didn't have Vicki to investigate when her boyfriend was murdered, the two of them never met. It sounds like after her boyfriend died, she did what so many people do, she turned to drugs and alcohol to ease the pain."

Henry looked sadly at her. "So what does all this mean?"

Bettie reached out and pushed a curl away from his face. "It means be careful what you wish for, you just might get it."

tbc


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Vicki left the office just as Coreen was dialing her friend's number and thought to herself, _that girl knows some interesting people_. She didn't know what she was going to say to Mike, because really, they hadn't been speaking much lately . Ever since he almost got Henry killed by the mad priest, the strain in their relationship had been evident, and it was growing worse, but hopefully Mike was feeling guilty enough to want to help without putting up too big of a fuss.

Hopefully.

She knew that was a pipe dream the minute he looked up from his paperwork and his expression went from 'I hate paperwork' to 'OH, HELL, what now?' "What do you want, Vicki? I'm really behind on the paperwork and I need to catch up before Crowley decides I'd look really good in a crossing guard uniform."

"She's on your case? Why?" That last stupid question earned her a look that said _why do you think?_

"Oh. Sorry." She looked down at her hands. "I wouldn't be here if I weren't desperate. I'm not looking to cause you trouble, Mike, but Henry's disappeared."

"And that's a bad thing, how?" The look on her face stopped him from continuing with that thought. "Sorry." He said it, but the insincerity dripped from his voice, "What's happened?"

"The house on Conover? The one that's supposed to be," she made little air quotes, "haunted? I don't think it's haunted, I think it's a portal to another world. I think that's where those people who went missing actually went. And I think it took Henry. I need to get him back."

"Why?" He looked at her defiantly, "Dammit, Vicki. If Fitzroy's disappeared, as far as I'm concerned, it's all good . He has done _nothing_ but disrupt your life from day one, almost gotten you killed, exposed you to demons.Frankly,between worrying about you, the two of you working together, and you asking for my help, it's not just going to cost me my job one day, it's going to cost me my sanity."

She stood, "I don't know why I came here." The coldness in her voice shook him. "I thought maybe you'd feel a little bad about the way you've behaved around him, considering he's saved my life, and more than once. Go back to your _police_ work. I'll figure it out." She grabbed her huge bag, and left, not looking back. _Another bridge burned_, she thought.

Once outside, she hailed a taxi and was heading back to the office when she changed her mind and asked the driver to take her back to the house on Conover. Asking him to wait, she walked up the cracked, filthy sidewalk to the house, staring at what was once a showcase, now a broken down shell. Walking into the foyer, she shined her light around, reaching out with her senses. _This is where I'll find you, and I will find you_. _You're coming home to me Henry, and things will be different. _She stood there, eyes closed, when the pain in her wrists hit. She looked down and her tattoos were warming up, not on fire like they usually were, but warm.

"Henry!" She spun, "can you hear me?" Her voice caught, "if you can, I'm working on a way to bring you home. You're coming home, I promise." She felt something like a warm breeze just sweep through her, touching her cheek. She shut her eyes and let it surround her. She could feel him, could feel his love for her.

Tears welling, she stood still for another minute, waiting for a sign. Whispering, "I'll be back with help," she turned and left. Fifteen minutes later, she was back in front of her office, heading up the stairs. She heard loud voices the closer she got.

"I'm leaving and you can't stop me." A voice that grated, so it must be Minnie's

"That's where you're wrong. I may be skinny, but I'm spry and I've been taking _lessons_." Definitely Coreen.

"Ladies, let's not fight, we need to work together and I need to be calm to do that." He sighed like a girl, "so pleasestop, the bad vibes are fucking up my chi." A voice she didn't recognize but, going by what Coreen had said, she was guessing it was her 'sensitive' friend. Quietly opening the door, she saw Coreen and Minnie nose to nose. The boy, she saw, was dressed in baggy jeans, a white button down shirt and an argyle print sweater vest. She could do nothing but stare at him, hoping his dress didn't reflect his ability.

The squabbling kept up, and steeling herself, she raised her voice a little, "Enough!" She barely managed to not slam the door. "We've got bigger things to worry about." She pointed at the red head, "you're not going anywhere until I get my friend back, so suck it up." She pointed at Coreen, "good job." Then she stuck her out her hand, "you must be Coreen's friend? I'm Vicki Nelson."

"Uh, yes, I'm Maxwell Achord" He grinned like a schoolboy, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose, "I'm here to help."

tbc


	9. Chapter 9

Authors Note: Thanks for reading and thanks for the feedback. We really appreciate it. Also, as usual, neither of us own these characters, but we love them and would never hurt them and will return them in due time.

Chapter 9

Henry paced the area in front of the small couch where Bettie sat, questions with no answersgoing through his mind. His hair was a riot of curls from his fingers running through them.

He turned to face her. "Alright, what happened to the me in this world? The Henry who has been living with Vicki, the man who goes to hockey games with Mike?"

"I'm not sure, but it is most likely that you are inhabiting this Henry's body. That's why you woke up in your bed and not in the house where the portal to this world is."

Henry stared at her. "There is two of me in one body? Great! Vampire schizophrenia. That explains why I think I'm going crazy."

Bettie stood up and walked to him, putting one small hand on his arm. "We'll figure this out Henry. Let me do some research and see what I can come up with." She tilted her head to one side as she looked up at him. "You know while your here maybe you should try to enjoy yourself."

Henry's eyes got wide. "What?"

She smiled at him. "You finally have the woman you love! The woman you have wanted for over a year. Yes, she is different here but at her core she is the same. You can show this Vicki how much you love her, do all the things you have always wanted to."

Henry swallowed. "I don't know if I can do that Bettie. When I go back, my Vicki will just want to be friends, partners. And to be honest , I'm not sure I could ever leave if I made love with her."

Bettie smiled sadly. "Just take it one step at a time and follow your heart. You'll make the right decision."

Henry wasn't so sure about that. When it came to Vicki his body tended to be more insistent than his mind. Resisting her would be the hardest thing he had ever endured. He kissed Bettie softly and left with the promise that he would call at sunset tomorrow. Getting into the car, Henry started for the condo, then he turned around and headed for the house. If the way back home was there, then he would have to go and find it.

At first Henry thought he had turned down the wrong street, the houses were all pristine, the lawns neatly trimmed. It was obvious this was an upscale neighborhood, not the rundown slum he had visited with Vicki in the other world. It took him a moment to find the house because it looked so different. It was large, with three stories, and out front on the lawn was a sign that read **Rooms for Rent**. It seemed in this world the house had been divided into small apartments. Lights glowed in the windows.

Henry took a deep breath and got out of the car, approaching the front door. He rang the bell and waited. When no one answered he put his ear to the door,not hearing any heartbeats, he assumed no one was home. Henry turned the knob and the door opened.

Henry turned the knob, pushing the door open. He stepped inside and looked around, noticing the furniture was more for comfort than style, everything simple but nice. Henry entered the large room on his right and looked at everything around him. If there was a portal into another world, it certainly wasn't obvious. He stood in the center of the room under the chandelier and turned around searching for anything, _some_ clue that would get him home.

Suddenly Henry gasped. He smelled a light scent, a scentthat he knew. He could feel a presence, also one he knew. "Vic?" He whispered, he knew she was here, close. She must be in the old house in the other dimension. She was looking for him. Henry smiled. "Vicki, I'm here. I'll find a away back to you. Somehow." Then a light breeze seemed to engulf him as if her very soul had passed through his body. Tears sprang to his eyes. "Oh Vic, help me." He stood still for several minutes but the feeling was gone. Vicki had left, no doubt more determined than ever to bring him home. Rubbing the tears from his eyes Henryleft too, butsat in the car and just looked at the house. A house no one would think was a portal into another world.

He had just started the car when his cell phone rang. Looking at the caller ID he saw it was Vicki. He cleared his throat and answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey sweetheart. Where are you? I got home and you weren't here. Are you getting something to eat?" She asked.

Henry suddenly realized that no, he hadn't fed, and knew he better before he saw her or he mightbe tempted to feed from her and he wasn't sure he would be able to stop. "Yes, I am. I'll be home in a few minutes."

Vicki sniffed. Henry frowned as hefigured out she had been crying. "Don't rush. I had a horrible night at work, Celluci jumped my ass. Again. I came home and took a sleeping pill so I will probably be asleep when you get here."

Henry didn't think he would ever get used to this Vicki, to her being so sensitive. Or taking pills. "I'm sorry you had a bad day. I'll be there in a little bit."

"OK. I missed you today." She said.

Henry smiled. "I missed you too. I'll see you soon." Before she could say anything else he hung up. Letting out a deep breath he started the car and went to feed.

Thirty minutes later Henry entered the condo, hunger satiated. He looked into the bedroom and saw Vicki in the bed sound asleep. Part of Henry was glad, his emotions hadbeen through enough for one day. As he stood looking at her he remember something. For several centuries had had kept journals, since he had lived so long he wanted to make sure he didn't forget things that were important to him and he loved the tactile sense of pen on paper. He turned to his office and looked, finding lined up neatly, several small notebooks. Henry removed the one for the last year and began to read.

He read the entry where Norman Bridewell had started his killing spree. Henry had turned to Mike, the lead investigator on the case, to help him track the man down. Henry frowned as he read events that weren't quite theway they had happened in his world. He saw that without the jealousy between them they had been able to become friends. It was a shock to realize that they had a lot in common and wereactually very much alike. The irony didn't escape him.

He had met Vicki through his friendship with Mike. He had been drawn to her from the start but there were problems in their relationship. Henry felt that her father spoiled her too much, always giving in to her. This explained why the Vicki here was so soft. His Vicki had grown up raising herself, her father's leaving made her not trust anyone, especially men, and standing on her own two feet, dependent on no one.

His mind going in a million directions, Henry closed the book and entered the bedroom, removed his clothing and climbed in beside Vicki, gathering her in his arms and closing his eyes to sleep.

Henry woke at sunset. At first he looked around thinking maybe it had been a bad dream. Then he heard a voicecoming from the door.

"I hope you're ready for our date." Vicki said.

Henry looked at her. For the first time in hisalmost five hundred years he knew what the word_ breathtaking_ meant.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Vicki reluctantly put out her hand to take his. She gave Coreen a look that said, _this is your help? _

Coreen gave her the 'don't be mean' look right back. "Vicki, Maxwell is a sensitive. He can feel spirits, even if the essence is depleted."

"Depleted?" Vicki didn't like the sound of that.

"If it was there and gone, like if Henry left the house to go somewhere. You know Henry's trying to get back here as hard as we're trying to get him back. Right?"

"Of course, I do! I just wish he was back here right now. Not sometime in the indefinite future." She turned her smile on the boy, "Maxwell, are you ready to go try?"

"Yes, Miss Nelson, I am."

"Maxwell, please, call me Vicki." The smile made the boy weak in the knees and Vicki thought, _You have no shame, do you?_ And answered herself. _Not when it comes to getting Henry back, no, I don't . _

Minerva Winchester's wheels were turning in her little brain. If she could just get them to leave her alone for a couple of hours, she could get what she came for and disappear. "You don't need me, Ms. Nelson. I'll just stay here with Coreen." Minnie said.

The smirk on Vicki's face said it all, "Oh, I don't think so, but nice try. You're coming with, because if it comes down to it, and I have to trade you for Henry, you're going back to where you belong."

"No! I'm not going back there! You can't make me." Minnie's voice began to take on a bit on an hysterical edge, "I can't! Those people--" she stopped herself, but not soon enough. 

"What _people_?" Vicki's eyes narrowed.

"The ones that were chasing me, I told you, they thought I was a witch. If they found me, they'd kill me."

Vicki's look of skepticism was clear, "And I suppose they'd do that without benefit of a trial."

"Oh, I'd get a trial all right. And I'd be found guilty. They always are. Whether they're guilty of witchcraft or not." She shook her head and whispered, "they're always found guilty."

"Fine. I'll protect you from them, but you're still coming with us. You might be able to help communicate with, or find the portal." She turned, and said over her shoulder, "wait here." Vicki motioned to Coreen, "I need to talk to you first."

She went into her office, without closing the door. She didn't trust Minnie not to rabbit, given the first opportunity. "Get on the computer, find out everything you can about her in this world. Call me with what you find, as soon as you find it."

"Gotcha."

She walked out of the office, grabbing her two companions by the sleeves, "Come on kids, we've got some detecting to do."

As she walked out with them, she said over her shoulder, "call me as soon as you get _anything_."

tbc


	11. Chapter 11

Ch 11

Henry's eyes ran over Vicki, taking in everything, trying to burn the image into his memory.

"Oh. My. God. " He said.

Vicki stood in the doorway, one arm braced on the frame. She wore a strapless green velvet dress that clung tightly to her full breasts. The material hugged her small waist and hips then flared slightly around her legs to stop just below the knee. A slit inthe side showed the top of one smooth thigh and her hair was piled into a loose bun on top of her head with wispy strands surrounding her face.

Henry had known thousands of women in his life, many of whom were more beautiful than Vicki, but she alone had the power to make his body react with just a look. He left the bed and walked toward her, his naked body showing her exactly what he thought of her appearance.

Vicki's eyes dropped down to the part of him that was full and hard, but she didn't say anything, she just smiled. Her look said his reaction was the one she had hoped for.

Henry reached out and ran his fingers over her soft cheek. "You are so beautiful."

For a brief second her gaze ran down his body then raised back to his eyes. "I was thinking the same thing about you."

Henry smiled. "So what are we doing tonight?"

"I thought we could go to that dinner club your friend opened. We can eat gourmet food," she laughed playfully. "I mean I'll eat the food and you can snack on the waiter." Henry grinned. "Then I thought we could try out the dance floor for a few slow songs. How does that sound?"

"It sounds wonderful." He looked at his unclothed body. "But I think I'm under dressed. Let me grab a quick shower and a suit."

She smiled like a little girl. "OK." She gave him a quick kiss and left the room.

As Henry watched her walk away, he knew that this could be the longest night of his life. He had no idea how he would keep his hands off of her.

After his shower Henry donned a black suit with a blue silk shirt that was the same color of hiseyes, a blue and black tie finishing the outfit. As he stood putting his keys and wallet in his pockets his eyes went to the painting in front of him. Looking to make sure Vicki was in the other room he swung the painting away from the wall to reveal a small safe. He opened it and removed oneitem, then went to look for Vicki.

She had her back to him, putting some items into a small evening purse. Henry stopped behind her and reached around her throat. Vicki gasped as she felt something cold and heavyon her neck and looked down to see a beautiful diamond and emerald necklace. Vicki turned to face him.

One hand rested on the necklace as she looked up at him. "Henry, where did you get this? Is this real?" She asked.

Henry straightened the gems around her neck, he smiled. "Yes, it's real. This is the necklace my father gave to my mother on the day of my birth. She later gave it to me with the hope I would give it to my wife when my first son was born."

"Henry," she began.

He put one finger on her lips. "I want you to wear it. Please," he said softly.

"Alright." Then she put a soft cape around her shoulders. Together they left the condo and headed downtown. Inside a luxurious hotel was a elegant restaurant, the walls a gold and soft cream, the small tables filled with fresh flowers and candles. At one end were several musicians playing romantic songs.

Henry and Vicki were shown to a table in a corner of the room. Vicki ordered grilled salmon fillets with asparagus and Henry ordered the same, although he only moved the food around on the plate.

For hours they sat over the candlelight and talked. He found this Vicki was much more open, willing to talk about anything. She told him things from her childhood, her secret fears, all the things the Vicki he knew would never tell anyone. Even him It struck him that if he could take things from this Vicki and the Vicki in the other world and combine them she would be perfect. But he of all people knew that perfect was never possible.

He led her to the dance floor and held her gently in his arms and as they swayed softly to the music, Vicki laying her head on his chest and sighing in contentment. They stayed that way through several songs, holding each other, neither talking, just enjoying being together. Then Vicki looked up at him and held his eyes. The look went right through him, her meaning clear.

Henry took her back to the table and paid the check, then they got into the car for the ride home. Both were silent, each thinking how the night would end.

They stood in front of the double doors to the condo, Vicki unlocked them and pushed both open and turned to him.

"If this is a date then your supposed to kiss me goodnight at the door," she said.

Henry's eyes dropped to her soft lips, as he watched her tongue swipe across them leaving themshining, and his head dipped as he covered her mouth with his. The kiss started slow and Henry meant to keep it that way. Then Vicki moaned into hismouth, her fingers tangled in his hair. Henry lost what little control he had and returned her kiss with all the pent up passion of the last year.

Suddenly Henry broke the kiss, with one arm around her shoulders and one under her knees he lifted her gently. He entered the condo and closed the door with one foot, then walked into the bedroom.

**tbc**


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: It's a short chapter, but 13 is longer. This was basically a bridge. Thanks for reading!

Ch 12

The cab stopped in front of the dilapidated house and Vicki could feel the tension in Minnie. It was almost a physical thing as they walked up the sidewalk. Maxwell, however, couldn't get to the door fast enough. He was eager to get inside, but as he reached the front door, he stopped. He could feel angry spirits inside, begging for release from that world.

"What is it, Max? Do you feel him?"

"I feel them all." His voice was shaky. "They want to be free, but I can't pinpoint Mr. Fitzroy. There are too many voices screaming at me. Do you have something of his that I can use to pinpoint his spirit?" 

"I have this." She unhooked the platinum cross Henry had given her for her birthday. "Will this do?" 

"I think so. I'll try again." 

Vicki sensed, rather than saw, Minnie trying to ease her way out of the house. "Do not move from that spot, Minnie, or I will nail your feet to the floor." Minnie stopped in her tracks. Although she knew Vicki didn't actually have a hammer and nails, she knew the detective would find a way. Vicki's attention was jerked back to Maxwell as he dropped to the floor, hands clutching at his head. 

He turned, facing the women, andpointed at Minnie, "You broke your promise, you said you would help me, and you betrayed me instead." Then he fell to the floor, unconscious. Vicki turned to look at Minnie. "You need to start talking, and this time the truth. What are you doing here? Are you the reason Henry is gone?" She grabbed the girl and shook her. "Tell me the truth!"

tbc


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: This chapter is for mature audiences only. 

No ownership is implied, or to be inferred, we're just having some fun.

Ch13

Henry placed Vicki on her feet beside the large bed and for a long moment they just looked into each others eyes, each waiting for the other to make the first move.

Henry reached behind her and found the small zipper at her back, slowly pulling the tab down, his eyes never leaving hers. His fingers wrapped around the soft material and pushed it down.

Under the dress she wore only a small pair of white bikini panties. Henry swallowed hard as he looked at her. She was perfection. Her body was firm in all the right places, soft in all the others.

As he looked at her she reached for his suit jacket and removed it. Then she grabbed his tie to pull him toward her. She kissed him, her tongue dipping inside to only dart out again to run across his lips.

Henry growled deep in his throat and pulled off the tie and ripped open his shirt, buttons flying across the floor.

Henry wrapped her tight in his arms, her breasts pressed into his chest. His mouth demanded entrance to hers. Tongues tangled, fueling the flames inside them even higher.

Vicki broke the kiss and looked at him. "I want to make love to you tonight."

Henry looked at her with only the small panties and necklace on. "You are."

"That's not what I meant." She turned to the night table and removed a pair of handcuffs. "I want to be in control."

Henry smiled. He had thought that this Vicki would be more reserved, and he was pleased to find she wasn't. He held his wrists out to her to put them on. "You know I can break these."

She smiled at him and reached for his belt. "Let's see how long you can hold out." She pulled the belt from his pants and dropped it to the floor, then unzipped his pants, just as slowly as he had her dress. Her fingers lightly brushed against his hardness then moved away. She dropped to her knees and removed his shoes, socks and the pants. Henry had to keep from reaching for her to pull her head toward his aching body.

She turned him to the bed and as he lay in the center and watched, she hooked two fingers under the waistband of the panties. With a twist of her hips they fell to the floor. Henry's breath stopped as her hands ran down her body, her fingers tracing her tight nipples then gliding down to the darker curls between her legs. Her fingers played with the soft mound for a moment, then she sat on the bed beside him and ran those fingers over his lips. Henry's mouth opened and he tasted her sweet juices as he sucked on her fingers, a sound of pleasure emerging from him.

Vicki took her fingers from his mouth and reached for his bound wrists, moving them above his head. She leaned forward to breathe against his lips, "Don't move." Then her mouth moved over his face. She kissed his eyes, nose and cheeks, and licked the rim of one ear.

Henry closed his eyes, praying he could do as she asked and keep still. Vicki moved to his neck, and his head moved to the side to give her room. At first she licked his skin then nibbled softly. Tohis surprise, her mouth opened and she bit hard, drawing the skin inside her mouth. She must know that vampires not only like to bite they like to be bitten. Henry's neck and back arched off the bed. Blood rushed to his cock making it even harder, if that was possible.

After several seconds she left his neck to run her mouth over his chest. She moved to his small nipples and swirled her tongue around them, then she blew softly over the wetness. Henry was breathing hard, panting, waiting for her mouth to move lower.

Vicki crawled between his legs and took his hard cock into her hands. Henry held his breath as he watched her. Her tongue came out and ran over the tip. Henry moaned, his wrists digging into the handcuffs. She moved her wet tongue down the shaft, taking her time, covering every inch Just when Henry didn't think he could take any more, she finally opened her mouth and took him inside, sucking strongly.

Henry groaned, his hips lifting from the bed to shove himself deeper in her throat. Vicki made a sound of pleasure that increased the wonderful feelings going through the most sensitive part of him. He looked down at her. She was watching him, her head moving up and down, increasing the pressure around his skin.

Finally Henry couldn't take anymore. "Vicki please. I need to touch you." He all but begged, his voice hoarse with desire.

Her head rose, she smiled. "You do? Alright, you can touch me. But not with your hands." She then turned around, her round bottom near his head, she swung one leg over his face. As Henry got his first look at her wet flesh she dipped her head to take him into her mouth again.

Henry's tongue reached out and parted the soft folds. She was very wet, her juices all but flooding his mouth. She moaned as his tongue foundher clit and sucked,gentle at first then harder, drawing it deep into his mouth. For long minutes they tasted each other, then Henry felt the tension in Vicki's legs, felt the walls of her core quiver. She came against his face, her mouth still sucking on his cock.

Henry lost all control. He broke the cuffs and lifted her away from him. Before she knew it he had her on her back, his hands under each knee, entering her hard and deep. Her back arched and she cried out. Henry took a moment to savor being inside, his body soon demanding release. He began thrusting hard, sliding his hard flesh in and out. Vicki's hips snapped toward him, small cries coming from her each time he slid home. Henry felt his climax approaching. He moved her knees closer to her chest so he could go deeper. Just when he began to come he covered her mouth with his. She gasped as her own orgasm hit her. Their bodies trembled against each other.Henry fell against her, his breath coming fast, his heart racing.

His head lifted to look at her.Her eyes glowed and her skin was flushed. She had never looked more beautiful and Henry knew he was in big trouble now. How would he ever be able to leave her?

tbc


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"I don't know what you're talking about! I broke no promise to you!" She shouted at the inert form. Max continued to lie there, and Vicki could see he was still breathing, for which she gave a silent prayer of thanks.

"What was he talking about? No more lies, or I swear, you'll be begging to go back through that portal to whomever was chasing you." The look in Vicki's eyes was deadly, and Minnie knew that now was not the time to try and run a scam.

"Fine. I'll tell you if you'll let go of my arm. You're hurting me!"

"And I care why, exactly?"

"Because if you don't let go, I'll tell you nothing." Gone was the teary eyed girl from before. Now she was straight up cold, business like in her demeanor. She didn't want to, but she let go of Minnie's arm.

"Years ago, my grandmother was at home, minding her own business, when an elderly man appeared out of nowhere in her apartment, the apartment that's now mine. He was in pretty good shape for a geezer, she said, but he was disoriented, and dizzy and she helped him. She'd been practicing spells when he appeared, so she thought maybe she'd conjured him until he told her his story."

"Wait." Vicki held up her hand. "You said you aren't a witch."

"I'm not. My grandmother was. She managed to hide her abilities from the authorities, though, at great cost to herself. She suffered for her craft." She gave Vicki an exasperated look. "May I continue?"

"Please do." Vicki couldn't keep the sarcasm from her voice.

"He went on and on about having built the house to find a doorway to another world and that he'd been looking for it for so long. He'd finally be able to prove it to all the people who thought he was crazy. Mamin said he told her he was wealthy and if she helped him get back home, he'd share his fortune with her."

Minnie shrugged, "Mamin thought he was crazy, but she had seen him appear in front of her with her own eyes, so what he said had to be true. When he tried to get here, he couldn't find the doorway and couldn't figure out why. He and my grandmother tried to for a long time and over the years, others appeared, and they weren't able to find their way back either. Mr. Marick was old when he showed up and he died a few years later, but he signed papers giving my grandmother control over certain things"

The girl rolled her eyes. "She told me this story all the time when I was growing up and I just knew eventually I'd find a way to get here, and when I did I planned to claim what was rightfully mine. I was making plans to come here when I heard those men coming down the hall, screaming for me, saying I was a witch just like my grandmother, that they suspected but had no proof she was one, but did me! I couldn't stay there and let them take me! I was running around the apartment and the next thing I knew, I landed on top of you!

"What was Max talking about, what promise?"

"I swear I don't know." Vicki was skeptical, but given the woman's fright, she let it slide. She might have been a con artist, but her fear was real. She turned as she heard Max moan a little, and turned to take care of the boy.

"Max, are you all right?" When he nodded, she continued, "Can you sense Henry? Is he still here?"

"I can't feel his presence at all, Vicki. I'm sorry."

tbc


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Henry awoke at sunset the next night, his mind replaying the amazing love making between him and Vicki, his body reacting, ready for more. Although he would like nothing better, he knew that tonight he had work to do. Vicki was working the night shift again and Henry would be able to do some investigating without her knowing.

He could hear Vicki in another part of the condo, but not wanting to face her just yet, Henry grabbed some clothes and headed for the shower. When he returned to the bedroom Vicki was hanging up the phone, she turned and Henry saw her face. She looked crushed, tears in her eyes, and Henry braced himself for more insecure Vicki.

"What's wrong?" He asked, even though he wasn't sure he wanted to know.

She tried to blink away the tears. "What else? Celluci. He said I tagged some evidence wrong and now they can't find it. I wish that man didn't get to me so much." She smiled sadly. "Guess I'll just have to get used to it."

Suddenly an idea came to Henry. In this world he couldn't vamp Mike because he was mentally too strong, but he might be able to vamp Vicki.

He reached out and put one hand under her chin turning her to him. His eyes turned black and his voice commanding. "Victoria, listen to me. You will stand up for yourself from now on. You are a strong, confident woman in all aspects of your life." He smiled. "You won't take shit from anyone, even me." Then he released her and stepped back.

For a moment Vicki seemed a little dazed, then she looked at him. Gone were the tears and instead she looked like the Vicki he knew in his world. "I know that I filled out that paperwork right, Celluci is just being a asshole. I better get down there and find it." She smiled. "Just hope I can resist sticking it up his ass."

Henry laughed. "That's my girl."

Vicki pulled his head in for a kiss and Henry had to keep himself from holding on to her longer than was necessary. She broke the kiss after a few seconds and grabbed her keys, "I'll call you later."

"OK." He said, then she walked out the door, Henry noticed that she was even standing taller, shoulders thrown back. Maybe things would be different now.

Henry turned on his cell phone and saw he had one message, and pressed the buttons to hear it. It was Bettie. "Henry I think I've found out something. Come to my office as soon as you can."

Henry grabbed his keys and went to the underground garage to get the jag. He started the car, but instead of going to the university he drove to the police department. He walked through the squad room looking around, saw that Vicki wasn't there and was glad. He had other business to deal with, that business being one Michael Celluci.

He walked to Mike's office, and through the glass he saw Mike doing paperwork, Henry knocked on the door and then Mike looked up and smiled, waving him inside. Henry stopped in front of the desk, hoping he was doing the right thing by talking to the cop.

Mike sat back in his chair. "Hey! Did you come by to tell me you're going to the game with me? You really look like you could use a break."

Henry rubbed his forehead, feeling that migraine coming on again. He would never be able to get used to _this_ Mike anymore than he would get used to _this_ Vicki. "I still don't know if I can make it, call me later in the week." He paused, "Mike I need to talk to you about Vicki."

Mike folded his hands across his waist. "What is up with her today, anyway? She came in here found some paperwork and all but shoved it down my throat. If I hadn't been so shocked, I would have fired her for that."

Henry sat in the chair in front of him. "I think your going to see a different Vicki from now on." Mike frowned. "Look Mike, could you just lay off her a little? If you encourage her instead of pointing out what she's doing wrong you'll see a big difference. She can become the best cop you have if she's given the chance. Trust me on this." Henry forced himself to say the next words. "I'm asking as one friend to another. Please."

Mike let out a deep sigh. "If she could toughen up she just might be a good cop. But so far I haven't seen that in her. Except for today, that is."

Henry smiled. "I told you things would be different with her. Just try to be a little more understanding with her and you'll see her self confidence come out."

Mike frowned at him. "I can't promise anything but I'll try. But only because you asked."

Henry stood. "Thanks Mike." He turned to leave.

Mike called after him. "You really think she can be a good cop?"

Henry stopped with one hand on the door and turned, smiling, "I know for a fact that she can be the best detective this department will ever have." He pushed open the door and headed back to the car and Bettie.

* * *

Henry gave Bettie a brief hug and the two of them once again sat on her small sofa. She pulled out a notebook filled with writing. "I did some research on the people who have disappeared from the house. They had no connection to each other, except for being in that house. So I started looking at the dates from when they vanished and I found something. On each date there was a full moon, just like there was a full moon when you showed up here. I think the moon's cycle is the key to getting you home." She put one hand on his arm. "You know that the full moon only last three days, so unless you want to stay here for another month, you will have to leave no later than tomorrow night."

tbc


	16. Chapter 16

Thanks for reading our story, and as per usual, we don't make any money! :(

Chap 16

Vicki's knees almost buckled until she realized Max meant that Henry wasn't still in the house, not that he was gone for good. It didn't stop her breath from catching though. She had Minnie in a death grip at the elbow and dragged the girl along with her to bend down at Maxwell's side. "How you feelin' big guy? You gave me a big old heart attack with the whole passing out thing."

"Sorry Vicki. The spirits were just overwhelming me. This is the nexus, the one Mr. Marick was determined to find. That was his spirit, trying to get back through." The young man put fingers to temples, rubbing, trying to make the humming go away. He looked at Minnie, "you may not have known about the original promise, but your grandmother did. She betrayed Marick and then she let him die, when all he wanted was to get back home. She knew how. She figured it out, but she never told you, did she? She was a greedy old woman who didn't even want to share with her own granddaughter." He shook his head slowly. "That's sad."

Vicki snorted, "Yeah, breakin' my heart." She sat down on the dirty floor. "Truth is, I'll worry about the angry spirits later. Right now, I want Henry back. I need to know how w-" She stopped speaking when she heard her phone ringing, and looking at caller i.d. she put the phone to her ear and said, "What have you got, Coreen?"

"You need to come get me and then we need to go see Dr. Sagara. I was having trouble with the research so I emailed her and she's got a theory and I think you need to hear this right now."

"Can't you just tell me over the phone?" Vicki was reaching the end of her rope, patience wise.

"No. I can't, and don't bite my head off. I'm doing the best I can."

"I know. I apologize and we'll be right there. Be waiting for us on the side walk, ok?" She hung up and helped Max up off the floor, never losing her grip on Minnie. Giving the girl a look that would put a laser to shame, she said, "I could not possibly care less about why you're here, unless it affects my getting Henry back. If you're here to wreak havoc, steal, maim, murder, again, I do not care. Unless it affects my getting Henry back. I will, however, drop kick you into the next universe if you stand in my way, try to stop me, slow me down, or trip me up. Normally, you being a criminal and all, I would land on you with both feet, but I get the feeling I don't have a lot of time, so again, don't fuck with me and you live. Try anything and you die, it's that simple. You read me Minnie, or do I need to emphasize my point?"

"No. I 'read' you. All I want is to stay here, get what is rightfully mine, and disappear. I want to live somewhere where they don't burn witches at the stake and they don't stake vampires while they sleep."

Vicki blanched at that. Oh God, Henry, stay safe, please. Not much longer, I swear. Minnie, tied down in the back seat of Max's classic orange '68 Volkswagen, bug convertible did not say a word for the rest of the night. She was quiet when they picked up Coreen, on the ride to Dr. Sagara's house, and even when she was introduced. Vicki didn't trust someone who was that quiet.

Vicki wasn't a hugger, but Bettie was and when the older women saw the p.i. she hugged her. "Coreen told me what was going on. Don't worry, we'll get him back."

"From your mouth, Bettie." Vicki shrugged out of her jacket. "What have you got?"

"Coreen emailed me all the information she'd gathered and I did some checking. Everyone who disappeared, disappeared during a full moon. Which I suppose stands to reason, since the moon is one of the strongest gravitational pulls on the earth. It's the only thing all the disappearances have in common." The worried look on her face scared Vicki. Not that she would admit that.

"What, Bettie?"

"The first full moon night was two nights ago, the last one will be tomorrow night. If we're unable to get him back by then, we'll have to wait another month, at least, before the next window of opportunity. And from what Coreen says, he might not make it a month, if they persecute witches, who's to say they don't hunt vampires too." This was a thought that had been haunting Vicki for the last two days, even though she hadn't said anything. Surely Henry was wise enough to stay out of sight until he could figure it out.

"OK, then we need a plan,"

tbc


End file.
